Back In Time
by MyDreamWithinADream
Summary: Things have never been better for Lois and Clark- but will the arrival of a new enemy and a baby on the way tear the couple apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Back In Time  
>By MyDreamWithinADReam<strong>

**Okay, so this is my first attempt at writing a Smallville story, so I don't know how in character my writing may be. This is only the first chapter, and though it may seem alittle slow it does get better-trust me, however I will only update if it gets REVIEWS. So please read and review and stick around for awhile :) Anyway on with the story. Also this is set about four years after the season 10.**

The Daily Planet never had a slow news day.

Lois Lane had learned that the hard way. When she had first started working with her cousin Chloe she was under the assumption that once a week, like say a Wednesday or Tuesday, the underbelly of Metropolis took a break from double crossing and murdering people, giving the little newspaper that could a break. Soon enough though she realised that crime and injustice never takes a break. However since the arrival of Superman the streets of Metropolis have never been cleaner. Superman turned out to be exactly what Lois had seen all along, a symbol of hope in a dark time, a beacon of light. Newspapers and magazines all over the city were dying to get an interview with the one and only Man of Steel.

This is where Lois Lane sky rocketed her career even further. Covering the Blur stories and being his confidant had provided Lois with an insight into the Blur that no one had even got close to having, so when Superman first made his debut it was only natural she take the reins and give him one hell of an intro. And so that it how it worked for years; Superman would make a save, Lois would cover the story and get an one on one interview. That was how it worked for both her and Superman. That was until two weeks ago.

"Seriously! Is it that hard to get a bloody cup of coffee around here!" Lois yelled while walking around the bull pen with an empty coffee pot in one hand.  
>"It's not that hard people! Refill when you finish it." Lois looked around realised that no one was really listening to her, which pissed her off even more. If there was one thing Lois hated it was being ignored, that and empty coffee pots.<p>

"On the war path a little early today aren't we Lois." Joked Clark as he walked up behind Lois placing in front of her a cup of steaming hot coffee. Lois faced Clark and raised an eyebrow, "You promised not to use your super hearing on me." She remarked in a hush tone making sure no one heard her. Clark smiled and took a sip out of the coffee he had just brought her, " Didn't need to. You were yelling so loud I heard you all the way across town."

"Hahahaha smallville remind me to laugh later." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes, "So how'd it go?" She asked.  
>"How did what go?" Clark asked acting innocent. Frustrated, Lois gave Clark a look that he knew far to well, it was the 'don't mess with me now smallville or I swear I will kick your ass' look.<br>"Well as usual, everyone safe and sound. Don't tell me my greatest fan has lost faith in me?" Clark added acting hurt. Lois gave a quick smile and sat down at her desk and started typing away at some article.  
>"Well it's not like I'm covering Superman's stories anymore so I wouldn't know huh." Lois said angrily, hitting the keys of her computer harder than usual.<p>

Clark thought that that might be the source of her bad mood. Two weeks ago Lois was bumped from covering the Superman stories, being told cover politics and economics, something Lois greatly protested too. That left the job of covering Superman to Cat, who in Clarkes opinion wasn't doing that bad, sure she was no Lois, but she wasn't bad.  
>"You know Lois, I think that this is a blessing in disguise." Clark added, gaining another glare from Lois. "Just hear me out." He quickly continued holding up his hands in surrender, "This way you won't always be out getting yourself into trouble, which I see as a huge plus." Lois said nothing but turned to around to glare at Clark.<p>

Sighing in defeat, Clark walked over to the desk that the couple shared and began his own work. Completely engrossed with his work, Clark didn't even hear Cat come over and start her usual banter with Lois.  
>"So what do you say Clark?"<br>"Sorry what?" Clark replied looking up from his work to face an over confident Cat and a glaring Lois.  
>Cat gave a long fake sigh and moved to sit on Clarks desk, "I asked if you wanted to come with me to cover the Superman save downtown. You've always seemed to have an interest in that sort of stuff."<p>

_That sort of stuff! Superman is not just that stuff. I swear that Cat makes me hate her more and more each day. _Lois thought to herself as she watched Cat flirt with her fiancée.  
>"I would Cat but Lois and I were going to work on a story together so I'm all booked up I'm afraid." Clark said looking at Lois for support. It was true that he didn't hate Cat, but that didn't mean he wanted to spend the whole afternoon with her covering what should have been Lois's story.<br>"Don't worry about me smallville, go with Cat. I've got plans anyway." Lois interrupted as she gathered her work and put them into her handbag. "Have fun you two." She said as she got up and walked away.  
>"Guess it's a date then." Cat said far too happily for Clark's liking. Without a word Clark stood up and walked out the bull pen after Lois. She was just getting into the elevator and knew he would catch her in time.<p>

Lois saw Clark get up and knew that she would have to talk to him, after all, there was no way she would out run the man faster than a speeding bullet. She felt a slight breeze and heard a whoosh and knew that Clark was in the elevator with her.  
>"Lois what was that about?"<br>"What was what?" Lois replied. Clark sighed and turned Lois to face him, try as she might there was no way that Lois Lane could not stare at Clark Kent, he was an Adonis in her eyes. Snapping out of her little staring contest with Clark she gave a defeated sigh and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
>"Look Clark this isn't a conversation that you have in an elevator, we'll talk when you get home. Don't worry-" She added sensing concern from Clark, "It's nothing serious just PMS most likely." Seeing Clark relax alittle she gave him another kiss and then got out of the elevator. Clark smiled at Lois but knew there was still something upsetting her, and he was going to find out.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Back In Time  
>By MyDreamWithinADream<strong>

**Okay, here we are with chapter two. I'm not going to lie I was really disappointed by the lack of reviews, the only reason I am updating is because someone did in fact review (you know who you are and thank you once again). Hopefully this chapter will be better then the last and inspire you to write me a short or long update :) Anyway enough talking here is chapter two.**

The smell of coffee had always appealed to Lois, for her it was god's gift to workers. The legal drug that made the day go faster. But today for some reason the smell was just making her feel sick. Looking around Lois wondered if it was really the smell of coffee that was making her sick or the person at the next table smoking for two. Either way Lois picked up her drink and moved to a further away table. The smell was still there, but at least it was nowhere near as strong or making her feel as ill. As Lois waited for Chloe and sipped her drink she couldn't help but look at the young mother across the street, trying desperately to stop her baby from crying. Lois had never been a maternal person but for the past three years Lois had been wanting one more than ever. _Guess you want what you can't have. _Lois thought sadly to herself, but hid her sadness as she saw her cousin walking over to meet her.

"Hey cuz, about time you got here." Lois joked seeing Chloe's face light up into one of her huge smiles.  
>"I know. Someone later then Lois Lane, must be the end of the world." Chloe joked as she took a seat next to her older cousin. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"<br>Lois shrugged and took another sip of her drink. "No need to worry there's no danger here or anywhere around here."  
>"With you that's never a guarantee."<br>"So I find trouble." Lois said casually. Chloe laughed and then ordered herself a coffee, something Lois was not looking forward to.  
>"So how are you and Oliver going?" Lois asked and received a sceptical look from Chloe.<br>"Lois you didn't invite me out for lunch to talk about me and Oliver, so come on spill what's up?" Chloe said and waiting patiently for her cousin to answer.

"I dunno. I guess, just not being able to write about Superman is kinda bumming me out. I mean, half the stories of my career were based on him or the Blur, it's how me and Clark…." Lois stopped herself seeing that this was getting far too personal too quickly. Once again she found herself looking at the young mother with envy. Chloe noticed what Lois was staring at immediately understood. Placing a hand over Lois's Chloe gave her cousin a reassuring smile.  
>"It'll happen Lois, you just have to be patient."<br>Lois gave a sad smile and removed her hand from Chloe's. "It's just that, being taken off Superman's stories was just a reminder that there's one more thing I can't do."  
>Chloe could sense that Lois's mood was darkening further and suggested something more light-hearted, "Hey I know how about we go have ourselves a White Snake sing-a-long."<br>"I know what you're doing Chloe." Lois said seeing Chloe's attempt to cheer her up. "But I'm okay with it."

After paying the check and 'accidently' spilling Chloe's coffee, the two girls walked down the streets together.  
>"Of course I still think you should talk to Clark." Chloe said knowingly, causing Lois to roll her eyes.<br>"Why did I have a feeling you would say that."

Never again. Clark swore to himself, he had come to the conclusion that spending an afternoon with Cat was like spending an eternity in the phantom zone. All afternoon he had to play dumb to Cat's advances, which were tacky in his opinion seeing as she knew that he and Lois were engaged. But despite that he powered on and helped Cat write a story on the heroics of Superman and his save on over a dozen people that day. Clark was just saddened that the 'By' line would not read Lois Lane and Clark Kent, and he had a feeling Lois would too. As Clark arrived at the farm he was surprised to see no one was home, he had expected Lois to be home hours ago. Unless, she really did have plans and it wasn't just an excuse. After having a shower and changing into his casual and typical blue shirt and jeans, Clark proceeded to cook dinner, something he knew Lois would appreciate. He was half way through cooking when he heard the familiar and loved voice of his fiancée.

"Home abit late aren't we Lois." Clark jokes leaning against the door way with a smile on his face.  
>Lois smiled and walked up and gave him a loving kiss, "You know, normally I hate the whole in charge attitude, but on you it really works." She joked and pulled him down for another kiss. Clark smiled into the kiss and pulled Lois closer to him, loving the feeling of having her in his arms. Clark was about to deepen the kiss when Lois broke apart.<br>"Do I smell chicken?" Lois asked smelling the declivous scents around her.  
>Clark laughed and started pulling her towards the kitchen, "You smell dinner. I made your favourite."<br>"Thank god! I'm starving, I haven't eaten a single thing all day."

"That's not true." Clark objected, "This morning I made you pancakes, and you ate enough for two."  
>Lois shrugged and pulled her long brown hair out of her usual business ponytail then continued her investigation of the kitchen, "Yeah but I couldn't keep them down, they made their way back up when you went out to be a hero and stuff." Lois said casually and she stared to nibble on a bread roll. "Not that they weren't wonderful sweetie." Lois quickly added and gave Clark a smile full of bread roll.<br>"Are you feeling alright Lois? Did you want me to take you to the doctor's tomorrow?" Clark asked as he followed her to the kitchen and then placed a hand on her forehead to take her temperature. Lois laughed and swatted his hand away.  
>"Clark calm down, I'm not dying. They just didn't sit right with me is all. Now come on, do your husbandly duty and feed your starving wife." Lois joked place her hands on her stomach and rubbing them in circles.<p>

Clark gave his wife one last look over then decided to put his concerns out of his mind for now. Taking ahold of Lois's hand Clark lead Lois to the couch and sat her down.  
>"Dinner will be ready soon." He said placing a light kiss on her forehead. "But until it is I do believe that we have something to discuss."<br>"Really? Cause I was hoping we could chalk this afternoon up to a mood swing or something." Lois asked hopefully only to receive a serious look from Clark. Sharing her feelings was not something that came easy to Lois, there were very few Lois trusted enough to get a glimpse into the inner workings of her, even with Clark it took some work but they were at the stage in their relationship where they could tell one another anything.

"Okay, now first I need you to promise me you won't get concerned or over react like you usually do." Lois began, only to receive a stunned look from Clark.  
>"I don't over react."<br>Lois smiled and continued, "It's just that, being bumped as Superman's number one fan kinda hit home with me. It added to the list of things that I couldn't do with you."  
>Lois didn't need to elaborate any further for Clark to understand what she was referring to. Grabbing Lois, Clark pulled his wife into a bone crushing hug. Lois gave a sad smile and looked up to face Clark.<br>"Lois, we've talked about this. There's nothing I would love more then to have children and start a family with you, but Jor-el already told me that the chances of that happening a slim and even if we could, there would be no way to know if the child would harm you in any way-being half Kyptonian."

Lois gave a small nod and buried her face back into Clark's chest, inhaling his scent and once again coming to terms with the fact that she would never be able to have the man she loved children. Despite what Clark had said she had told him hundreds of times that she didn't care about the risks, of course that argument failed to help her case. Clark saw that Lois was still upset and wished that there was another way that he could help her.

"Lois I love you more then anything in the whole world." Clark said lovingly as he pulled her face towards his, "But If anything ever happened to you, I don't know how I could go on. I would love to have a child that was a piece of you and me, but if I means maybe losing you, then I won't take the risk. There are other methods that we could try, my parents said that adopting me was one of the best things they ever did. We could give a child that same gift. A loving home and family."  
>Lois listened to what Clark told her and felt better. It caused her pain that she would never be able to give Clark the son that he wanted, but he was right, they could always adopt and start their own family.<br>"I love you Clark Kent." Lois whispered as she lent up and kissed him.  
>"I love you Lois Lane-Kent."<p>

**Okay so I know chapter two isn't all that action packed, but I needed to set the story alittle bit more :) anyway REVIEW please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back In Time  
>By MyDreamWithinADReam<strong>

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, it means sooo much to me! Now as promised here is the third chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up, but I have been extremely busy. Anyway enjoy!**

_Lois smiled at the picture in front of her, children were playing in the park, there was not a cloud in the sky and her and Clark were having a wonderful walk in the park. This had been Lois's favourite place as a child, it was where her mother used to bring her before she passed away.  
>"Mind if we go sit down for a bit Clark? My feet are killing me." Lois said as she looked down and was surprised that she could no longer see her feet- only her very large pregnant belly. Laughing, Clark picked Lois up with ease and carried her over to the park bench.<br>"Not too heavy for you smallville?" Lois joked as he placed her down on the bench.  
>"You haven't gained a bit of weight Lois." Clark smiled, brushing a strand of brown hair from her face and then going and giving her a kiss on the belly, just above where their baby rested.<em>

"_You've always been a terrible liar Clark." Lois said sarcastically and ran her hand through Clark's dark hair. Everything was perfect in her book, then suddenly the scenery around her began to have a green hue and there was a stabbing pain in her belly. Panic overtook her as she began to worry about the baby.  
>"Clark!" She called out as the pain became too much and she felt herself falling to the ground. Lois looked around for Clark but found herself alone. Lois continued to cry as the pain worsened. Suddenly Lois saw two figures approaching her, she tried to move back but found the pain to be too much.<br>"It's a monster what you have inside you Lois." Said the first man who she realised was Lex.  
>"Please Lex." Lois begged, her hands shielding her belly. "Don't do this."<br>Lex and the other man, whom Lois had worked out to be Lionel laughed at her pain.  
>"She's so weak Lex." Lionel mocked and placed a green piece of kryptonite near her belly. "Lex is right Lois, what you have growing inside you is a monster. It must be destroyed." <em>

_With that said the two Luthors walked away from Lois and disappeared. Lois could feel the pain lessen and looked down to see why. To her complete horror her belly was now completely flat-as if there had never been a life inside her. Distraught Lois stood up and frantically looked around, not knowing what she would find. She was relieved however to spot Clark off in the distance. Lois ran her fastest to get to Clark, only to be swatted away when she reached him.  
>"Clark! Clark! Please help me Clark I can't find our baby! Oh god." Lois cried and looked around desperately.<br>"You killed it Lois."  
>Lois's blood ran cold as she heard Clark say those words.<br>"You killed him Lois. Our baby. How could you?"  
>Lois tried desperately to grab a hold of Clark only to have him slip through her fingers. "Clark! Clark!<em>

Lois awoke in a cold sweat. Her heart was pumping and she couldn't seem to calm herself, the look on Clarks face as he accused her of killing their child was stained into her memory and she could not seem to get it out. She felt sick to her stomach and before she could stop herself she stumbled to the edge of the bed and threw up all over the floor. Clark awoke when he heard Lois throwing up and was immediately concerned.  
>"Lois are you okay?" Clark asked as he got out of bed and ran over to her to hold her hair out of her face.<br>"Do I look okay smallville?" Lois yelled as she threw up one last time then wiped her mouth. She looked down at the floor and grimaced, this was going to be a pain to clean up she thought to herself as she went to stand up only to be pushed back down by Clark.

"You stay in bed and rest." Clark said as he supers sped to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water for Lois. "And I'll clean this up." He said as she went into the bathroom and got an old towel and started to clean up Lois's mess. Lois felt bad as she watched Clark run around her clean up, but she knew even if she wanted to she would be too shaken up to clean or do anything, it was already taking her a tremendous effort to just drink her water and stop from breaking down. When Clark was all finished he changed his clothes then hopped back into bed with Lois and pulled her into his arms.  
>"Tomorrow we're making you an appointment with Emil." Clark said and was surprised that Lois wasn't resisting the idea. Pulling her closer to him Clark placed a hand under Lois's chin and pulled her face towards his, "Are you okay Lois, really?"<p>

Lois looked at Clark and fought the urge not to break down crying and shaking right in front of him, instead she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and then leant into his chest.  
>"I love you so much Clark. I would never do anything to hurt you."<br>Clark wanted to ask Lois what she meant by that but saw she was already falling asleep so he thought best to leave it til tomorrow. He just prayed that there was nothing wrong with Lois.

**So what did you think? What could be wrong with Lois? REVIEW and find out :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back In Time  
>By MyDreamWithinADream<strong>

**Well here it is, the newest chapter of Back in Time, hope you all like it :) I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me and makes we want write soo much more. However I am sorry to as that my updates may be alittle slow for the next couple of weeks as I am swamped, but I will update as often as I can. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Lois hated waiting rooms. She had never been known for her patience so it only made sense for her to hate a room that was specifically designed for waiting. Looking around Lois got the feeling that the other people in the room were of the same opinion. There was a mother and child who were especially making her edgy, as the child keep running around and sneezing on everything he touched. _I hope they sterilize everything at the end of the day_, she though and decided to preoccupy herself with a magazine. After what felt like an eternity Lois finally saw Emil give her the signal to come into his office.  
>"So Lois it's been awhile, how are you and Clark?" Emil asked as he took a seat behind his desk and invited Lois to do the same. Lois smiled at her old friend and became a lot less agitated then before.<p>

"We're good. Clarks saving the world one person at a time and I'm staying out of trouble- for now." Lois added and smiled when Emil gave a light chuckle. Lois's ability to get into trouble was starting to become her most recognizable trait.  
>"So then, what brings you into my office Lois?" Emil questioned straightening his glasses, "it can't just be for a jellybean."<br>"Honestly, I wouldn't be here if Clark wasn't the nervous nelly that he is. Lately I've been feeling really tired all the time and as of two days ago I started throwing up." Lois explained and watched as Emil typed her information into the computer.  
>"Have you been eating something lately that you think you may be allergic to?"<br>"No. It's basically after I eat anything I get a queasy feeling and just-you know." She replied.

Emil nodded and then continued to type some information into his computer.  
>"Lois when are you do for your next period?" Emil asked looking up from his computer. Lois felt slightly awkward telling Emil that but remembered that he was a doctor and she was his patient at this time. Counting back in her mind Lois was surprised to work out that her period should have come at least a week ago. After telling Emil what he needed to know and ordering a urine test, Emil asked Lois to wait patiently while he obtained the results. When Emil walked back into the office Lois noticed that he had a confused look on his face, this slightly worried Lois.<br>"Well what's the verdict Doc? Should I start drawing up a will?" Lois said, brushing off her anxiety with humour.

"Honestly Lois I don't know what to say." Emil said and read over the papers in his hand. "I never thought that this would be the cause of your illness."  
>Lois studied the look on Emil's face and when she couldn't read it she decided to just straight up ask.<br>"Well what is it? You're giving me a heart attack with all this suspense."  
>"Lois." Emil said placing the paper down on his desk and running a hand through his hair, "you're pregnant."<br>The two sat in silence while Lois absorbed what Emil just said. It was a joke right? He himself had told them that conceiving a child would be near impossible due to the differences in their biological make up.

"I thought you said that it was impossible." Lois said while she thought about the fact that she had a baby Lois or Clark growing inside her as she spoke. "You told us that our bodies were just too different."  
>"It was your genetic make up that lead me to believe that. But by some miracle you have in fact conceived a child. Now while I am happy for both you and Clark I must warn you that this type of thing has never occurred before, which means we have no knowledge as of how this pregnancy will play out or what the potential risks may be." Emil warned as he saw Lois's face begin to light up. "I will have to ask Clark what he knows of Kryptonian pregnancies and durations."<p>

Lois still couldn't believe it, now it all made sense, the tiredness, sickness and dreams-they were all signs. She actually felt stupid for not seeing it before. She couldn't wait to tell Clark, to see the look on his face when she tells him that he's going to be a father.  
>"Listen Emil I was wondering if I could tell Clark first, just to see the look on his face, then we'll come back to you and discuss all that stuff." Lois said in a rush as she got up and was basically running to the door. "Thank you so much Emil." She added as she closed the door behind her and ran out of the building. Emil was staring at the door after Lois had left with a smile on his face.<br>"Good luck Clark."

Pregnant. Lois Lane was going to be a mother.  
>The whole idea both excited and scared her at the same time-which she assumed, was normal. On the drive back from Emil's office to the Daily Planet Lois's mind kept thinking about the life that was growing inside of her. Would it be a boy or a girl? Human or Kryptonian? Have Lois's hit 'em hard attitude or Clark's gentle farm boy nature. All the possibilities kept swirling around in her head. As she walked into the bull pen the first thing she saw was Clark- not that he was hard to miss. Suddenly a new question popped into her head, perhaps the most important one- how to tell Clark?<p>

She figured that a simple pat on the back and "congratulations Smallvillie." Just wasn't gonna cut it.  
>As she walked over to her desk she couldn't help but notice the snide look that Cat gave her. <em>Oh this will just piss Cat off! <em>Lois thought will glee, as the idea about telling Cat of her and Clarks child came into her head. _Easy Lois, one thing at a time. Step one: tell the father._ Lois decided as she sat at her shared desk across from Clark.  
>"So how did it go?" Clark asked looking up from his work to see Lois caught up in her own thoughts. Not that he'd say anything, but the whole time she has been gone he was driving himself crazy with worry. Lois broke away from her thoughts and looked up at Clark and could tell that he was waiting for her to give him the all clear.<p>

"Maybe we should wait until we get home. I have kinda big news." Lois said quietly, being purposely vague, just for her own enjoyment. Despite how much their relationship had evolved since the early years, she still liked to annoy Clark from time to time.  
>"How big is big Lois?" Clark said standing up and walking over to sit on the edge of her desk, his mind beginning to panic.<br>"Massive."

**So whatya think? Love it, hate it, review it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back In Time  
>By MyDreamWithinADream<strong>

**Well what can I say :) Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! You know who you are so give yourself a SUPER pat on the back. Because of all these wonderful reviews I worked extra hard to bring you this chapter early, I hope you enjoy it!**

To say that Clark was anxious was an understatement.  
>Lois's cryptic remarks had him on edge all day. His mind constructing possibility after possibility of what could be wrong with Lois. By the time the end of the work day had come around, Clark wasted no time in sweeping Lois off her feet and running back to the farm.<br>"Whoa Clark." Lois said alittle breathlessly as Clark placed her on her feet. "How about giving a girl a little warning next time." She said and unlocked the door and walked inside. After dumping her bag and running upstairs to get changed Lois came back downstairs to find Clark sitting pensively on the couch.  
>"You alright Smallville?" She asked as she went over and sat by him. "You seem alittle stressed."<p>

Clark looked at her and gave her a trademark Clark Kent smile. "Do I Lois? Well maybe if you told me how things went with Emil I'd have one thing left to worry about."  
>"Always in such a rush aren't we Clark." Lois said smiling. "Well I guess I've kept you in suspense long enough." Lois paused to add effect and couldn't help but grin at the look of anticipation on Clark's face. <em>Here we go Lane.<em> She thought to herself as she moved closer to Clark and sat on his lap.  
>"Emil says that the throwing up is perfectly normal for a woman in my condition and it'll most likely continue for another couple of weeks until that stage is over. So you better get used to it Smallville."<br>"Stage? Lois you're not making any sense." Clark asked as he held onto her hand. Lois rolled her eyes and moved his hand onto her stomach.  
>"Don't worry, the morning sickness stage will pass." She said and she rubbed his hand on her belly for emphasis. Clark's eyes widened as he caught on with what Lois was saying.<p>

"Lois are you telling me that you're pregnant?" He asked hesitantly, almost as if saying it out loud would make the very idea disappear. Lois smiled and nodded.  
>"You're going to be a father Clark. We're going to be parents."<br>Clark couldn't believe what Lois was saying, not a day ago he had thought the possibility of having children was nil, but now, there was a life growing inside of Lois. Part of him wanted to X-ray her stomach just to be sure, but he knew deep down that that would be unfair seeing as Lois was yet to see their child too. Lois stared at Clark with unease as she saw that Clark had his 'thinking of all the possibility' face on, a face she'd seen only when he was upset or concerned.  
>"This is what you want ," Lois said hesitantly, "Clark, isn't it?"<p>

Clark head snapped up at Lois's words. "How could I not be happy Lois?" He said picking Lois up suddenly and spinning her around. "We're going to have a baby." He whispered then gave her a passionate kiss . Lois smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt stupid now for thinking that Clark would not be happy with their situation.  
>"A little Clark ready to save the world one corn field at a time." Lois Joked as she removed her hands from Clark's neck and rested them on her stomach.<br>"Or a little Lois ready to take the news world by storm." Clark laughed as she placed Lois back on the ground.  
>"I think we could classify this as a miracle smallville." Lois said and sat back on the couch, pulling Clark down with her. Clark nodded but then a thought came to his mind, would the child be half kryptonian? Would it have his powers? Could this pregnancy harm Lois like he always thought?<br>"Clark?"

Lois's voice snapped Clark out of his thoughts. "Yeah sorry. I was just thinking." He replied and pulled Lois closer to him.  
>"Wanna share with the class?"<br>"I'm happy Lois, you can't imagine the happiness I'm feeling." Clark began.  
>"Hmmm I think I can." Lois interrupted.<br>"It's just, how do we know that this pregnancy won't harm you in anyway. I mean we don't know a thing about what a kryptonian pregnancy is like. How do we know that there won't be any effects on you-"  
>Lois cut Clark off by placing her finger over his lips. "Clark like I've told you a hundred times; I don't care about the risks. This is out child and it's going to come into the world healthy and just as super as his father, do you hear me! Now lets stop worrying about that just celebrate the fact that we finally gotten what we wanted."<p>

Clark smiled and leaned in and gave Lois a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm still going to want to run this by Emil." Lois chucked and pulled Clark back towards her.  
>"I wouldn't have it any other way."<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…..<p>

Darkness…..there was no light anywhere, she couldn't even make out the outline of her hands. Fumbling around she pressed every button that she could. Finally after what seemed like hours she pressed the button she was searching for. The sound of her ship opening was the most wonderful sound in the world for her, however, instead of being rewarded with air from the outside she was shocked to feel freezing water entering her ship. Alarmed she struggled to get free and then swam as fast as she could to the surface. Breaking the surface she took a lung full of air and then looked around for land. Once spotting some, she swam her fastest to the snow white surface and jumped onto land. As she surveyed her surroundings she realised that her ship must have somehow gotten strayed from its original course, as there was not another living person in sight.

Determined to carry on with her mission she began to walk through the cold snow with only one thing- or person on her mind- Kal El. She was going to find him and fulfil her destiny.

**So what did you think? Too rushed? Please read and review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back In Time  
>By MyDreamWithinADream<strong>

**Helllloooo everybody. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are positively awesome! So here it is, the next chapter of our story, I hope that its to your liking. Also, I have written another one shot which I think you would like so jump onto my page and have a read of that :) Anyway on with the chapter.**

"I still don't understand why we couldn't of made the appointment on a weekend." Lois huffed as she walked over to her desk at in the bull pen. Looking around her desk she was saddened to see that the last maple doughnut had once again been taken. _Stupid interns thinking that they can just take whatever they want. We need our doughnut to function, that and coffee. Which I guess we can't have now._ Lois thought to herself sadly.  
>"Because the sooner we figure out what this pregnancy will be like the sooner we can get prepared." Clark reasoned with Lois but noticed she was staring hungrily at the new intern eating the last maple doughnut and drinking a coffee. The coffee he knew that she couldn't have, but the doughnut, that he could get for her. While Lois was still staring at the object of her desire Clark super sped out of the Planet and returned moments later with a maple doughnut in one hand and a decaffeinated coffee in the other.<p>

Lois hearing an all too familiar _whooshing_ sound turned around to see Clark standing there with her two favourite morning foods.  
>"Have I ever told you that you're my hero?" Lois smiled as she stood up and took the food out of Clark's hand.<br>"It may have been said once or twice." He replied and moved around to sit at his desk opposite hers. "The appointments at 3:00, be there on time. Not Lois time please." He finished and started to write up a story. Lois rolled her eyes at Clark and continued to eat her doughnut in peace. So far she hadn't gotten any cravings, but she figured it was still early on. The day progressed much in the usual way, Lois would occasionally shout, Clark would fly off to save the world and Lois and Cat would have their usual banter. Occasionally Clark would look over at Lois and she her resting her hands and her stomach and couldn't help the megawatt smile that crept onto his face.

By around 2:30 things were beginning to slightly slow down so Lois took the opportunity to walk over to the doughnut box and take what she realised was her fourth glazed doughnut during the day.  
>"Lois, I know that some men like bigger women, but come on if you don't ease up on those doughnut we're not going to be able to fit you in the bullpen anymore." Cat sneered as she walked over to Lois and moved the box away from her.<br>"Speaking from personal experience there are we Cat." Lois retorted as she pulled the box back over to her. "Besides I work all my food off. Something you might consider."  
>Car rolled her eyes and walked over the water cooler. "I never imagined Clark as loving the bigger women. Especially after his last girlfriend. Wasn't she just beautiful."<p>

_Cheap shot!_ Lois thought to herself, not that she was concerned about Lana or anything. She realised a while ago that Lana was the past, and her, the present. She had nothing to be worried about. Still Lois started to get a knot in her stomach, but passed it off as eating that last doughnut to fast.  
>"See that right there Cat is why you're single. You care too much about the apperan—" Lois couldn't finish her sentence however as she realised that the knot in her stomach was actually a bout of morning sickness about to get the best of her. Covering her mouth with her hand Lois ran past Cat-knocking her down on purpose- to the nearest bathroom.<p>

Cat picked herself off the ground and followed Lois to the bathroom.  
>"Lois are you okay?" Cat asked, insincerely as she tapped on the bathroom door.<br>"GO AWAY!" Lois yelled and managed to make Cat jump slightly.  
>"Okay, sorry for trying to help." Cat hissed and walked out of the bathroom, only to run into Clark waiting around Lois's desk.<br>"Hey Cat have you seen Lois?" Clark asked as her scanned around the bull pen.  
>"Yeah I think she ate one to many doughnuts today Clark, she's in the bathroom throwing up. Best to keep an eye on her, I think she may be eating her feelings." Cat answered and attempted to come off as concerned. Clark thanked Cat quickly then walked over to bathroom Cat had directed him to.<br>"Lois? Are you alright?" Instead of getting an answer he got a door in his face and a very red eyed Lois standing in front of him.  
>"Let's go, quickly before I have a chance to punch Cat out." Lois said dangerously as she walked past Clark and went and picked up her bang and proceeded to walk out of the bull pen.<br>Something told Clark that this was going to be a long nine months.

* * *

><p>"It's good to see you Emil." Clark said as he and Lois took a seat in his office. Looking around Clark noticed that nothing really changed in this office. The pictures on the wall stayed the same as did the furniture and thins on the desk. "I see nothing's changed in here."<br>Emil laughed at Clark's obvious joke, "Why change what's working for you." Emil retorted then got down to business. "So Clark I believe that you have some questions for me."  
>Clark nodded "I wanted to know if this pregnancy would be safe on Lois."<br>"Honestly Clark, I can't imagine why not. You said yourself that your abilities only surfaced when you were a child. This leads me to believe that while the child is in the womb it does not develop its powers. As you yourself have noticed it is the yellow sun that gives you your strengths, once the child is exposed, that is when its powers will start to build." Emil explained and noticed Clarks features start to relax slightly. He could understand Clark's nervousness.

"So there's nothing we need to worry about?" Lois asked, her hands resting on her stomach, protecting the life inside her. "Clark just had his panties in a bunch about nothing."  
>Clark looked at Lois with disapproval over her less than classy expression.<br>"While I do not believe that the child growing inside Lois can do any harm to her, Clark does raise some legitimate concerns." Emil answered.  
>"How so?" Clark asked then looked over at Lois who seemed to share his curiosity.<br>"As Clark pointed out to you, the child could indeed be half kryptonian. Which means that this pregnancy may in fact turn out to take on traits of a kryptonian pregnancy, something we know little about. Which is why I wanted to ask Clark some questions."  
>Clark could sense the types of questions that Emil was going to ask and knew that he would be little help.<br>"Emil, I know really nothing about a kryptonian pregnancy, but I know someone who might."

"Who?" Emil asked, more than a little curious.  
>"Jor-el. Would it be alright if I take you to the fortress to ask him the questions? As a man of science I'm sure he'd know more about this subject then me." Clark asked.<br>"I would be honoured. This would be a great leaning experience." Emil answered. Lois heard the excitement in his voice and couldn't help but chuckle. To her he sounded like a child on Christmas day.  
>"When would we be going?"<br>"Now if you haven't got too many things to do. The sooner we know about this stuff the better." Clark answered truthfully. He wanted to get some straight answers to put his mind to rest, plus he also wanted to know how long he would have to put up with a pregnant Lois.

"No no. Now is fine. You were my last appointment for the day." Emil said, trying to hold in his excitement.  
>"Okay." Clark nodded. "Lois are you alright to drive home?"<br>"I think I can manage that." Lois said then stood up and gave Clark a kiss on the cheek. "Tell ice daddy to be nice." She joked as she walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>The drive back to the farm had been too long in Lois's book. It was times like these that made her wonder why they didn't stay in their apartment in Metropolis more often. She knew that Clark loved the farm, and she too thought of it as a second home, but it was just so far away. However considering the baby that she would bring into the world soon, she figured that the farm was the best place for a baby. Especially if there was a chance of it having Clark's abilities. By the time Lois had gotten to the farm she was starving. Looking in the fridge she found some chicken and salsa and decided just to put them together. The idea not completely disgusting her as it usually would have. After making her food she sat on the couch and began to eat, looking at the clock she realised that Clark and Emil had been at the fortress for around 4 hours her time. <em>They better be getting some good information. I miss Clark's cooking.<em> Lois thought as she finished her meal.

After sitting on the couch for a while Lois decided that she should go for a shower and get cleaned up. Walking to the bathroom Lois couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was watching her, looking around she couldn't see anyone but Shelby and realised that she was being stupid. After having a nice relaxing shower Lois walked into the room that her and Clark shared. She stopped when she came to the full length mirror and couldn't help but drop the towel and look at her currently flat stomach. Lois couldn't stop the smile that spread onto her face at the idea of having a life inside of her. Just as she was about to turn away she caught sight of something in the mirror, for a second she could have sworn that she saw someone else staring out at her through the reflection. After taking another look Lois couldn't see anything but herself. _ I think I need to sleep more._ Lois thought to herself as she shook her head and walked over to the bed, slipped on a top and decided to take a nap.

* * *

><p>Finally she caught a glimpse as to where Kal-el was. Her powers, both physical and mental, were not yet at full power, but she could still channel her priestess powers enough to use a simple channelling spell. Standing up from her meditative state, the kryptonian beauty looked around the room she was currently residing in. The human's had not put up much of a fight, not that they could of anyway. Walking over to the bathroom the women looked in the mirror and noticed that the yellow sun was slowly healing her damaged skin. Her face was now healed and seemed to look like a woman of 26 or so and her raven hair was fuller and longer than before. <em>Perfection. <em>Thought the women as she walked back out into the main room. One question still plagued her mind however, who was the woman she saw through the mirror.  
>"Surely she could not be Kal-el's life mate." She whispered, her voice smooth and seductive. "Whatever she is, she will need to be removed in order for me to complete my plans." With that in mind the kryptonian priestess returned her to meditative state and began to form a plan.<p>

**So what did you think? Read and review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back In Time**

**Hey guys :) hope you all enjoy the newest chapter!**

Clark returned back to the farm about 5 hours later. He would have been home sooner but Emil had so many questions for Jor-el, not that Clark could blame him. It's not everyday that you get to talk to an alien computer. By the time he got home Lois was already sleep, so he decided not to wake her. After all she could use as much sleep as she could get. After having a quick shower and climbing into bed Clark snuggled in closer to Lois and couldn't wait to tell her what he and Emil had found out.

Lois awoke the next morning better rested than ever before. Turning over to look at the clock she noticed that it was 7:30. She had overslept massively, especially seeing she and Clark had to drive back to Metropolis for work at 9 and it was at least a 2 hour trip. Take into account the time it takes her to get ready and they were going to be at least an hour late. Turning back over she noticed Clark just waking up.  
>"Clark! Smallville wake up!" Lois said giving him a forceful shake. "We need to get ready." Lois huffed then tried to get out of bed only to get pulled back down.<br>"Relax Lois. We'll just take the Clark express." He joked and saw that Lois's face relaxed and she fell back onto the bed. "We'll get there on time."  
>"Better. " Lois huffed and turned to face Clark. "So how did it go last night?" Lois question.<p>

"Ease up Lois, I haven't even had my coffee yet." Clark joked as she started to wake up more. Lois gave a wistful sigh and got out of bed. "Oh yes, coffee I remember it well. I'll go down and make you a cup." She said and left the room. As she was walking down the stairs Lois was proud that she had not thrown up this morning. _Careful Lois you still have to get through the rest of the day._ She thought to herself as she began to make a cup of coffee. Before she could even turn around to take the cup up to Clark she found him standing behind her fully dressed.  
>"Show off." She muttered and handed the cup to a smug Clark. "So now that you have your coffee want to tell me how things went?"<br>Clark took a sip and nodded, he also noticed Lois looking at him with envy. "I could get you some more of that decaffeinated stuff." He offered only to have Lois refuse.  
>"I'd rather go without. Now tell me what happened."<p>

"Once we got the fortress I explained the situation to Jor-el. He doesn't believe that a human and Kryptonian can conceive a child, so he was reluctant to share the information with myself and Emil." Clark began, only to be interrupted by Lois.  
>"So what? He thinks that the baby isn't yours?" Lois questioned and received a hesitant look form Clark. Lois gasped, "Oh my god, he thinks that I'm pregnant with someone else's baby doesn't he! He thinks I'm some kind of tramp." Lois ranted.<br>"I explained that it wasn't true, but he still doesn't believe that we could conceive a child. But anyway, I asked him about the duration of a kryptonian pregnancy and he told me and Emil that for the first 4 or so months the baby grows with no brain development or moment, then by the fifth month the baby starts to move and kick. Then three months after the baby is born." Clark explained.  
>Lois thought about what Clark had said and smiled. "I get knock an extra month off. That's great!"<p>

"Jor-el also agreed with Emil that the child will not develop any abilities until it is exposed to the yellow sun for a number of years. However because of the nature of the pregnancy Emil wants all the check ups to done through him." He added and watched Lois nod in understanding.  
>"That makes sense. So who should we tell first?" Lois asked and began to think of the people she would a have to tell, <em>the general, Chloe, Lucy, Martha, Oliver, Perry…Cat<em>. Lois smiled at the last one, the idea of pissing off Cat putting a huge smile onto her face.  
>"I was thinking Perry first." Clark proposed. "In case anything happens and we have to go to Emil at last minute notice." He explained.<br>"Always the optimist." Lois muttered but agreed deep down. "Okay, so when? Today?"  
>Clark shrugged his shoulders, "why not. I can't wait to tell mum though. She's going to be ecstatic." The idea about giving his mum a grandchild making him smile.<br>"Okay, well I'll go get ready then we'll head off and tell Perry." Lois said and walked off up the stairs, "Oh and smallville." Lois yelled. "I get to tell Cat! Not you!"

Lois and Clark waited out the front of Perry's office. From where they were standing they could both hear him yelling at someone about a deadline or something. Neither Lois or Clark was phased however, they learnt long ago that Perry acted like a hard ass, but he really wasn't. Especially when it came to Lois. Clark knew that Perry had a soft spot for her. A minute later they heard the slamming of a phone and the door opened to reveal a very red face Perry.  
>"Lois, Clark, come on in." Perry said and waited for them to walk in before closing the door.<br>"Thanks Chief." Lois smiled and took a seat in front of Perry's desk. Clark followed suit.

"So what can I do for my two brightest reporters?"  
>Lois went to open her mouth to speak but Perry cut her off, "Lois if this is about being put back on your Superman stories, please don't."<br>Lois gave a small frown and wanted to argue but Clark got to it first. "Actually Perry we wanted to come give you some good news."  
>Perry leaned back into his chair and poured himself a drink. "I hope it's a big story. Cause it's been a slow news day." He said taking a sip of his drink.<br>Lois smiled and looked over to Clark. "It is pretty big."  
>"Lois and I wanted to tell you that we're expecting." Clark said, happiness showing on his face.<br>"Expecting what?" Perry said, not fully understanding what Clark meant.

Lois smiled at Perry's cluelessness.  
>"A baby Chief. I'm having a baby." Lois said straight out and watched the comprehension draw on Perry's face. Standing up and walking over to Lois, he gave her a bone crushing hug and the same to Clark.<br>"That's wonderful. I couldn't be happier. Wow, and I thought it would be a slow news day." Perry laughed and sat on the desk facing Lois. "Who else have you told?"  
>"Just you so far Chief." Lois smiled. "Just incase I have to leave for an appointment or aren't feeling well-"<br>"Say no more Lois, I understand completely. And if you ever need to leave, just go. God I'm so happy for you two. Whatya think Clark, do we have a little mad dog lane growing in there?" He said pointing at Lois's stomach.  
>Clark gave a nervous laugh, "I think one it enough." This earned Clark a pointed look from Lois.<p>

"You two go home and celebrate." Perry said and walked over to the door and opened it. "You deserve it." Lois and Clark got up and walked over to Perry and Lois gave him a long hug.  
>"Thank you Chief." Lois said, her eyes starting to water up, but she stopped herself before they could fall. Lois Lane did not cry in front of others.<br>"Go on now, go." Perry said then shut the door behind them. "Hope you can deal with a pregnant Lois Clark." Perry joked then walked back to his desk.  
>"That went rather well wouldn't you say." Clark smiled and grabbed ahold of Lois's hand.<br>Lois laughed and pressed the down button for the elevator. "What did you expect Smallville, for him to light the touches and gather the villages." She joked and stepped inside the elevator once the doors opened.

"Lois what were you doing up at Perry's office, not begging for your old position back? Cause that's just sad." Cat said as she ran inside the elevator with the happy couple.  
>"No Cat. Not that it's any of your business, but me and Clark where just giving Perry some good news." Lois said cryptically. Clark who was standing between the two girls just prayed that he didn't get brought into their argument.<br>"What you're finally leaving Lois? Cause that would even make my day." Cat smiled and looked over at Clark. "I think that we made quite a team yesterday wouldn't you say Clark?"  
>That was it. <em>Screw it, I'm telling her. That'll wipe the smile off her face. <em>Lois thought.  
>"Actually we were just given the day of by Perry to celebrate." Lois said as the door s opened and she grabbed Clark's hand.<br>"Celebrate what?" Cat asked, her curiosity growing by the second.  
>Lois pulled Clark out of the elevator with her and turned around to give Cat the finishing blow. "My pregnancy." Lois said triumphantly and smiled at the look on Cat's face as the doors closed.<p>

**So what did you think? Please read and review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back In Time **

**Hellloooooo my wonderful readers, how are we? Here it is, the newest chapter. Sorry about the wait, but I've been super busy. From now on I'll try to update faster. I promise. Anyway, on with the story….**

Time had flown by since Lois found out she was pregnant. Everyone had been told by now and people close to the couple couldn't be happier. The idea of Lois and Clark having a child just seemed right. The most ecstatic of the people told had of course been Martha. When Lois and Clark told her the news there were tears and hugs all round. Martha had offered to stay at the farm to help out Lois and Clark, but they declined the offer, saying they had everything under control. Which was true, things were running smoothly with the pregnancy, Lois had been attending all her check up with Emil and every time the outcome was always the same. That the baby was healthy and developing exactly as Jor-el said it would. The only thing troubling- besides needing to pee abnormally frequently and her crazy mood swings- was how big she was getting.

She wasn't an idiot, she knew that her getting bigger was in inevitability, however she was only 22 weeks pregnant yet she was looking around 26 or 27 weeks. When she brought this issue up with Emil he assured her that it was expected for the baby to be slightly larger.  
>"Lois come on we're going to be late." Clark yelled from the kitchen as he waited for Lois to get ready. "Lois?" When Clark got no response from her he decided to go upstairs and see how she was going. When he got to the room her was surprised to see Lois sitting on the bed crying.<br>"Lois honey what's wrong?" Clark asked concern written all over his face. From about the 14th week onwards Lois had been experiencing mood swings no-stop, he could usually handle them pretty well, it was the people at work that got in her way that he felt sorry for.

"I'm so fat that I can't even fit into my nice maternity clothes. That's what's the matter!" Lois said between sobs. Her eyes and nose were red and Clark couldn't help but think that it looked slightly cute.  
>"Lois you're pregnant, what did you expect. Plus you know that you should have got some slightly bigger clothes cause of how fast the babies growing." Clark said, and realised that he put his foot in his mouth when Lois gave him a death glare.<br>"Oh so this is all my fault now is it! Lois Lane screws up again! Well you know what, you're right I should have bought bigger clothes cause I'm getting soo fat! Here's an idea why don't you just wrap me in a bloody sheet and put a bag on my head! Then I'll look beautiful!" Lois screamed between tears then walked off to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Clark sat there for a moment trying to absorbed what just happened. She had had mood swings before but this one was going on the top of the list.

Walking over to the bathroom Clark knocked on the door, "Lois? Lois can I come in?" He asked and was surprised to see Lois open up the door. "Lois I'm-"  
>"Please don't apologise Clark." Lois whispered and wiped her tears away. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. You don't deserve it." Clark gave her a sad smile and pulled Lois in for a hug.<br>"It's okay Lois, I don't mind being your punching bag."  
>"But you shouldn't have to be. You do everything for me and more, you shouldn't have to put up with me screaming at you for my mistakes." Lois argued as she walked over to the bed and put on the one top that would fit, a plain white baby doll shirt.<br>"Lois, your hormones are just going crazy at the moment, I understand and I couldn't care less." He said and walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "And for the record, you look more beautiful to me now then you ever have."

"Enough now smallville you're going to make me cry." Lois said starting to tear up. "Just wait till I'm so fat that you can't even carry me." She added a smile coming to her face when she saw Clark chuckle.  
>"That'll never happen."<p>

* * *

><p>All throughout the day Lois could not shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Try as she might to ignore it, whenever she walked past a mirror she could have sworn that she saw the same brown haired woman watching her. Lois sat at her desk and tried to shake the thought from her head. <em>It's just the pregnancy. That's all. I don't exactly know how, but it is.<em> Lois thought as she began to type up her article.  
>"Wow Lois, you really are getting big!"<br>Lois sighed and turned around to face Cat. "Why must it be that everytime I get some quite you always pop up and ruin it." Lois said angrily.  
>"Geez, those hormones making you abit on edge." Cat said raising her hands in defeat. "But seriously, how far along are you?"<br>"Around 22 weeks give or take." Lois answered, not seeing how it mattered to Cat.

"Really?" Cat said in genuine surprise, "I didn't get that big until I was at least 29 weeks in. Oh well" Cat said shrugging her shoulders, "I guess you already had some extra on you."  
>Lois rolled her eyes and seethed, "Calling me fat while I'm pregnant Cat. Low blow. I would have thought as someone who had been down this path you would have respected pregnancy enough not to make fun of it."<br>"Have we just met?" Cat said sarcastically and walked away.  
>Lois was about to tear Cat a new one when she heard someone call out her name.<br>"Hey Lo, working hard or hardly working?"  
>Lois turned around was over joyed to see Chloe and Oliver walking over to her. "Hey Cuz! What are you two doing here?"<br>Chloe smiled and gave Lois a hug, "Thought we pop in for the rest of the week, see how the mother to be is going."  
>"Plus." Oliver added, "We'd been taking bets to see how big you'd gotten."<p>

Lois looked between Chloe and Oliver and watched as he handed over some money to Chloe.  
>"Well with the money you just won at my expense it looks like you can buy me lunch. I'm starving and Clark isn't here to feed me."<br>Chloe noticed Clarks absence and looked around. "Where is the father to be?"  
>"Out." Lois said and both Oliver and Chloe got the idea of what she meant.<br>"So anyway, lunch?" Lois said brightly and lead both Chloe and Oliver out of the daily planet.

* * *

><p>She was ready.<br>Her physical powers were at 100% and her mental and spiritual powers where charged as well. Over the past few months she had been in hiding, lying low and finding out all the possible information she could about her target. She had now learnt that Kal-el did not go by his Kryptonian name here on Earth, he went by Clark Kent. She also found out that he had yet another identity, which was being talked about all over the globe. Superman. Why he would ever want to save this primitive and violent species was beyond her understanding. She had also learned that Kal-el was not alone, there were others that did the same as him, protect the weak. They were no threat however as she knew that they weren't nearly as powerful as either her or Kal-el. No, the real problem would be the weak human that he was so infatuated with.

By watching through mirrors and other portals, she was able to determine that Kal-el's bond with the woman was indeed very strong. The more trouble issue however was the baby that the woman carried around inside her. It was an abomination. Half human and half Krytonian. The idea disgusted her.  
>"Why would he choose such a weak women? Time on this planet has caused him to become soft." She said. "Netherless, Kal-el is the key to my father's plans. The key to creating a new and improved Krypton." The only thing that stood in her way was the woman. <em>She has to go.<em> She thought to herself as she took flight into the night sky. With her mission in mind her next stop would the farm that belonged to Clark Kent.

**So what do you think?  
>Love it? Hate it? Review it!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Back In Time**

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait between chapters, but I've so busy that the story has been the last thing on my mind. So I made this chapter longer then usual. I hope you all enjoy it :)**

Lois and Clark happily sat on the couch together watching a movie. Lois was more then content to never move from this spot. Her head rested in Clark's lap as he rubbed her belly.  
>"So how was your day?" Clark asked.<br>Lois gave a shrug. "Same old same old. Typing up boring stories, arguing with Cat, making Oliver buy me lunch. Hitting Oliver when he comments on how much I ate for lunch. The usual."  
>Clark laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "You think Oliver would have learned not to do that."<br>"You would think." Lois said sarcastically. "And yours?"  
>"Same old same old. Worked for abit, went out and save a bunch of people, came back and wrote a story about my save. The usual." Clark joked and received a slap from Lois.<br>"Mine sounds better." Lois said and got up from the couch. "Want something to eat?" she asked as she looked in the fridge. "Or did you want to shower first?"

Clark stood up and began to walk up stairs, "I think I'll shower first." He answered.  
>"More for me then." Lois smiled and began to pull out various foods. Suddenly she heard a familiar <em>whoosh<em> sound and turn around expecting to see Clark but instead was face to face with a strange woman. Lois looked at the woman and realised that she was very beautiful, she had long dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.  
>"Who the hell are you?" Lois asked as she stepped away from the other woman. Something deep inside her told her that she was dangerous.<br>"Lyana. High priestess of Krypton." Lyana answered as she looked down upon Lois.  
>Lois continued to step away from Lyana who was now taking steps towards her, fearing for her and the babies safety Lois tried her best to avoid a fight.<br>"Okay Lyana, I don't know what you want, but it's really rude to just barge into other people's homes. So leave please." Lois said as kindly as she could, something about Lyana made her skin crawl.

Lyana could see that Lois was trying to step around her and decided that things had to end right now. Before Lois could react Lyana was in front of her holding her in the air by her neck.  
>"Do you honestly think you can order me around, you're just a human." Lyana spat and threw Lois into main room where she crashed onto a table, causing it to break in two. Lois was dazed at first but then felt a pain in her back. <em>The baby.<em> Was Lois's first coherent thought as she sat up and tried to protect her stomach.  
>"Lois!"<br>Clark had been upstairs when he heard the crash and ran down and was furious and scared to see Lois laying dazed on the ground. Running over to her Clark helped her up and gave her a quick look over to make sure she wasn't injured. Shielding Lois behind him Clark turned to face the assailant.  
>"Who are you!" Clark fumed, this woman had harm Lois and could've harm their child.<br>Lyana watched how Kal-el and how he protected the weak human. "I am not your enemy Kal-el. My name is Lyana and I am a High priestess from Krypton. Our home planet. I was sent here by my father. He too saw that our planet was to be destroyed." She explained

"You just threw an innocent woman into a table." Clark said, his voice firm and strong, "If you are not my enemy then who are you?"  
>Lyana smiled and walked closer towards them. "I am our planets saviour, as will you be."<br>Lois watched the interaction between the two and prayed that Lyana didn't mean what Lois thought she did. Looking up at Clark she figured that Clark didn't get what she meant.  
>"I was sent here to be Earth's saviour." Clark corrected her. "That was the mission Jor-el gave me." He had to get Lois out of her as soon as possible. <em>No matter what she says I don't trust her.<em> Clark thought and looked around for an escape for Lois.  
>Unbeknownst to Clark, Lyana had expected this and had a trick up her sleeve. Before Clark could react Lois was being dragged over to Lyana by an invisible force.<br>"Clark!" Lois panicked as she struggled against the unseen force. Soon she was right beside Lyana and Lois was more scared then she'd ever been.

Not sure what had just happened Clark was about to run over and get Lois back.  
>"I wouldn't do that Kal-el." Lyana warned, sensing what Kal-el was about to do. "I'm stronger then you Kal-el, we both have the yellow suns powers, but I have my spiritual powers. Something you could never understand."<br>Clark didn't know how to react, any movement he made could jeopardise Lois's and the babies life, but if he did nothing the same was bound to happen.  
>"Now if you'll let me continue." Lyana said and picked up where she left off. "My father saw that the destruction of Krypton was fated, just as your arrival to earth would be. So my father sent me here too, frozen at the perfect age for peak physical and spiritual powers. We are the last two surviving Kryptonians not related by blood Kal-el. It is our obligation to our race to carry on its legacy and build a new Krypton."<p>

Clark absorbed what Lyana was saying and it disturbed him greatly and from the look on Lois's face he guessed that she was just pissed off.  
>"Lyana, that can't happen okay. I'm sorry. I'm not the answer to this." Clark tried to reason.<br>Lyana shook her head. "Yes you are. This had been our mission right from the start. It's our obligation."  
>"He doesn't have to do anything that he doesn't want to. Espically THAT!" Lois interjected from behind Lyana.<br>"Is it because of that!" Lyana spat pointing at Lois's stomach. "That thing growing inside there is an abomination!"  
>Lois stepped back slightly afraid of what Lyana might do. Lois looked desperately at Clark, hoping that he had a plan to get them out of this.<p>

"Leave Lois and my child out of this." Clark warned as he walked closer towards Lyana. This had to end now, for Lois's and the babies safety. Lyana looked back at Lois and shook her head.  
>"I see now that while she is around, there will be no convincing you."<br>Lois's stomach dropped at Lyana's words. _Clark please do something. _Lois thought desperately.  
>Clark seeing no other option began to run over to Lyana at full force, who pushed him away as if he was nothing but a weak human. "In time you will understand our mission Kal-el, but for that to happen, she needs to be gone."<br>After saying that Lyana began to chant something that both Lois and Clark could not understand and a portal began to open. Before Clark could get to her Lyana had picked Lois up and thrown her in.  
>"CLARRKKK!" Lois screamed as she flew through the portal and the closed.<br>"LOISSSS!" Clark yelled and ran over to where the portal was seconds before and stared their devastated. "Lois."

* * *

><p>Lois didn't know how long she was falling for, seconds? Minutes? All she knew was that she had to protect herself, for the sake of her and Clark's child. Suddenly she felt her back come into contact with something hard and when she opened her eyes she was surprised and confused to see the inside of the main room in the farm, looking around she noticed that everything was the same until she got to the couch. Sitting on the couch was both Lana and Clark looking at her as if she was an alien, or more importantly looking at her very pregnant stomach. After looking at Clark on more time Lois blacked out.<p>

**To be continued…  
>So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review it :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, just so there's no confusion the time period that Lois has been thrown into is round the middle of season 6, Lois is working at the Daily Planet, Kara is back from Krypton, Lana and Clark are an item and Chloe and Jimmy are happily together. Oh and Lex is of course being sneaky Lex.**

Lana and Clark stared in shock at the very pregnant Lois that had just fallen from the sky in their living room. Snapping out the shock Clark ran over to the injured Lois laying on the floor.  
>"Lana call 911." Clark said and Lana ran over to the phone and called for an ambulance. "There on their way now. What the hell just happened Clark?" Lana said fanatically. "Last I knew Lois had been sent out of town by the Planet, and she defiantly wasn't pregnant."<br>Clark looked over Lois for any obvious injuries and apart from some minor cuts and bruises there was nothing over serious. His main concern was the baby. How Lois fell from the sky he didn't know but something told him that this was going to be hard to explain.

Lana and Clark waited while the doctors tested and surveyed Lois. Part of him was reluctant to let them, seeing as he didn't know where she was from or anything about her. She may look like Lois but he'd come to realise that not everything is what it may seem. Biazzro Clark taught him that the hard way.  
>"She's going to be okay Clark." Lana said as she took Clark's hand.<br>"I hope so Lana. I just want to know what happened."  
>"Mr. Kent?"<br>Clark stood up as soon as he heard the doctor say his name. "Is she alright Doctor?"  
>"She's fine. Her vitals are stable and there were no serious injuries just a few cuts and bruises."<br>"And the baby?" Clark asked.  
>"It's fine. It's heart rate is normal and everything seems fine, we would like to do a further scan once Lois is more awake however."<p>

"Can we see her?" Lana asked standing besides Clark.  
>"Yes, just keep it brief."<br>Both Lana and Clark nodded and walked into Lois's hospital room, she was just starting to wake up.  
>"Clark?" Lois said quietly, " How's the baby? What happened? Where's Lyana?" Lois asked firing questions at Clark at hundred miles an hour. It was then that she saw Lana standing beside Clark. This surprised her. What was she doing back, her and Clark hadn't heard from Lana in years. "Lana? What are you doing here?"<br>Lana looked over at Clark in confusion, "I think the better question is what are you doing here Lois?"  
>Lois looked away from Lana, ignoring her question, and back to Clark. "How's the baby? Is it alright?" Lois asked getting more worked up by the second.<p>

"Lois you have to calm down." Clark reasoned with her, as he went and sat on the edge of her bed. "The baby is fine, the doctor said that she wants to do another scan to be sure though."  
>Lois instantly calmed, but then asked her other question, "What about Lyana, what happened to her? Did she get away?"<br>Clark looked back and Lana who looked just as lost she he did. "Lois, who's Lyana?"  
>Lois looked at Clark as if he was the dumbest person on earth, "Did she dose you with kryptonite or something Clark? Are you okay?"<br>Lana instantly moved closer to Clark at the mention of Kryptonite, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Lois. Something didn't sit right with Lois and she was starting to freak out again. Clark was surprised that Lois knew what Kryptonite was. So he did what he'd been doing for years. Lied.  
>"Lois what are you talking about, what's kryptonite?" He asked as innocently as he could.<p>

Lois couldn't figure out what the hell was going on? Why was Clark acting like she didn't know about him. Why was Lana being so god damn clingy. She was about to ask what was wrong with them when she noticed something that greatly shocked her, the newspaper on the side on her bed had no stories about Superman, no by line reading Lois Lane or Clark Kent and the date read 2007. Lois swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.  
>"Where did you find me?" She asked almost breathlessly. "And Clark, the truth." She added knowing that the Clark of this time didn't yet trust her with his secret.<br>Clark looked over at Lana who gave him a slight nod to continue. "You fell from what looked like a portal into our living room. Who are you?"  
>Lois nodded at what Clark had said to her and began to get out of her bed, tears forming in her eyes from both anger and panic.<br>"Whoa hey, no the doctor said you should be resting." Clark protested as he tried to push her back onto the bed.

"And I will, but I can't stay here. Listen I know that this is confusing, but I need you to trust me Smallville. I can't stay here. I need you to take me to the farm and quickly." Lois said as she pushed past Clark and grabbed her clothes. "And when I saw quickly I mean super speed quickly- and don't give me that look I'll explain everything when we get to the farm." Lois added seeing the look on both Lana and Clarks face, when she saw that neither of them were budging she decided to play her trumph card. "Please." She said placing her hands on her belly, "Our lives depend on it." And with that said Clark picked Lois up and sped back to the farm.

Once everyone was back on the farm Clark sat Lois down and asked her to explain. Lois ran a hand through her hair and wondered where she should start, she obviously couldn't tell them that she and Clark were together in the future and expecting a baby, she also couldn't tell them of their roles in the future or what's to come so she had to be vague.  
>"First of all, I am Lois Lane, so don't get all suspicious and try to get me when I'm not looking. I'm just from a different time." She explained.<br>"How different?" Clark asked.  
>"Like 7 years different. I was sent here because of some crazy obsessed priestess, who thought I was getting in the way of her plans. Me and the baby." She didn't need to add that the priestess was Kryptonia. Leaving out names seemed like a good thing at the moment.<p>

"What were you getting in the way of?" Lana asked  
>Lois sighed and rubbed her stomach and thought about how to explain, "She was obsessed with my fiancée. But she though that while we were around she couldn't get what she wanted. So she sent us here apparently, back to the dark ages. Which is stupid because even if I'm not there my fiancée will NOT forget about me, and he will bring us home." Lois said forcefully, as if trying to convince herself.<br>Clark didn't know what surprised him more, that Lois was pregnant, or that she was engaged. Did he know him? Did he deserve her?  
>"Who are you engaged to?" Clark asked and received a slight smile from Lois.<br>"Spoilers Smallville. Can't tell you too much I'm afraid. We both know what happens when you change the past." Lois said and saw a shadow of sadness flicker across Clarks face.

"Okay, but how did you know about Kryptonite and Clark's ability?" Lana asked slightly disbelieving. Lois heard the tone of Lana's voice and tried to suppress a frown. It was hard enough sitting in front of her and not tearing her a new one for all the hurt she caused Clark.  
>"He told me. He trusted me enough to keep his secret." Lois said simply.<br>Lana looked over at Clark and gave him a 'is this true face'. Lois rolled her eyes.  
>"Listen I know this must be hard on you, but it's worse on me. I'm in a different time, pregnant and very hormonal. So if we all co-operate we can get through this as smoothly as possible." Lois said in her usual bossy tone. "Oh and please no questions about the future, like will we be together later? What's the world like? You got it?"<p>

Lana and Clark looked at Lois and both were surprised to see that despite her angry tone, she was crying. Clark sat down next to Lois and wiped away a tear from her cheek. Lois was comforted by the action and was reminded of her Clark in her time and was saddened.  
>"Sorry, it's been a big day. Plus I can't control my emotions at the moment." Lois apologised and got off the couch. Rubbing her belly with her hand Lois walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.<br>"It's okay Lois. Me and Lana will do whatever it takes to get you home. I'm sure Chloe will help too." Clark said and gave Lois a sincere smile.  
>"And Oliver." Lois added. "I think you'll need his help too."<br>Clark nodded and briefly wondered if Oliver was the father. For some reason the idea of Oliver and Lois together made him angry.  
>"Where am I anyway? I can't really remember where I was at this time?" Lois asked to no one in particular.<p>

Lana was the one who answered her question. "You were out doing work for the daily planet or something, I think."  
>"Ahhh I remember now." Lois said and remembered that she was only gone for around a week at most. "How long have I been gone for?"<br>"Just a day." Clark answered, "How long until you get back?  
>"A week maximum." Lois answered and thought about what she could do. Then suddenly it dawned on her.<br>"Clark you have to take me to see Jor-el." Lois said. Jor-el would surely know about this Lyana girl and also he would be able to do a real scan on the baby.  
>"I'll take you in the morning Lois. For now, let's just get you to bed to rest for now." Clark said as she lead her away from the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving a slightly jealous Lana behind.<p>

**So whatya think? Sorry for all the mistakes, I just wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible :) enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back in Time  
>By MyDreamWithinADream<strong>

**Hey guys :) sorry to keep you all waiting for this chapter, I feel so bad it's just that things have gotten so hectic! Poor excuse, I know, but I tried my hardest to get this chapter to you as fast as I can :) And also I'm sorry if I confused anyone but this story is set during season 7, apparently I need to take a 10 minute break and learn to count. Thank you Cathy03 for pointing that out to me :) So here it is, the newest chapter, I hope you all enjoy it :) Til next time!**

**Present Time**

Clark was beside himself. He didn't know what he could do. It had been a day since Lois had been pushed into the portal by Lyana and Clark had wasted no time in trying to get her back. As soon as Lois had been pushed in, Lyana had given him a very cryptic remark about time healing all wounds and that he would come around to her way of thinking. Then, as quickly as she had appeared, she had disappeared. Even by his standards she was fast. He figured that had something to do with her mental powered she had mentioned. Once Lyana had disappeared Clark had flown as fast as he could to the fortress to seek guidance from Jor-el. Who had said it may take a few days to gather the information on Lyana as, much of the old religion had been replaced by science in the years before Krypton was destroyed. Clark implored Jor-el to work at his fastest then went to gather help from others. That's how the Kent home came to be filled with dozens of hero's, trying their best to find a lead to help Clark track down his new enemy.

"How you holding up Clark?"  
>Clark was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his best friend's voice. Turning around face Chloe Clark did his best to smile.<br>"I'm going out of my head Chloe." He replied honestly and led Chloe to the front porch. "Part of me just wants to tear up the world and look for Lyana and Lois. The other wants to just blow things up."  
>Chloe gave a disapproving look and gave Clark a smack on the arm, "I think you're alittle to mature for that Clark."<br>"I don't know what to do Chloe." Clark said barely above a whisper. "I couldn't protect them Chloe. What if I've lost them both?"  
>Chloe looked at her childhood friend and couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. Lois was the one thing that Clark truly loved, him and the baby, and for them to be torn away from him was plain cruel. If anyone deserved happiness it was Clark.<p>

"You've gotta stay strong Clark. Lois would want that." Chloe said reassuring ling and hugged Clark. "You have some of the greatest minds in the other room helping you. Hell, even Dianh and Oliver are working together without bickering." She joked and saw a small smile appear on Clark's face. "Now, I know I'm no Lois, but let me say this. Buck up Smallville! We have work to do."  
>Clark laughed and hugged his best friend. "You're too gentle to be Lois. But thank you." He didn't care how long it took. Clark was going to get Lois and his baby back. He just prayed that they were somewhere safe.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Past Time<strong>

Lois hadn't slept well that night. She would drift off for a few hours then would have a nightmare of both Clark and the baby being taken away from her and would wake up screaming. A few times Clark had even run in to make sure she was okay. Everytime, however, she would nod and tell him that it was just a dream and then when he was gone she would cry into her pillow. Lois hated being away from her Clark, she hated the thought that she would never get home and that her baby would grow up without a father. What made it worse though, was that she was forced to be stuck in a time where Clark didn't love her. This early on he didn't even trust her with his secret. So she was forced to watch the Clark and Lana rollercoaster play out and watch them act so blissfully in love.

By the time the sun rose Lois had worked out that she had only had a total of 4 hours sleep. Something she was not used to at all. Sighing Lois got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. It was moments like these that Lois could believe that she was back in her own time and that this was just a regular morning before work. Taking off her clothes Lois looked in the mirror at her pregnant body, something she'd done every morning since she found out she was pregnant.  
>"You miss your daddy don't you." Lois said as she rubbed her stomach. An action that often relaxed her. It was nearing her 6th month of pregnancy and she was expecting the baby to start kicking any day now.<br>"But don't you worry. He's gonna come for us. And as a reward why don't you give us a kick? A nice big first one for daddy." She said wistfully.  
>Lois was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the door open.<p>

Clark hadn't been used to other people using the bathroom in the mornings, especially after Lois had moved out. So to say that he was shocked when he opened the door to the bathroom to find a very naked and very pregnant Lois looking at herself in the mirror was an understatement.  
>"Oh…ahhh…Lois…I should…yeah." Clark said nervously, alerting Lois to his presence.<br>"Oh my God Clark! Lois screamed and tried to grab a towel but couldn't quite reach down far enough. "Get the hell out of here!" She screamed louder when she saw that she wasn't moving. Clark couldn't stop looking at Lois. Sure he'd knew that she was attractive, he'd be an idiot not to, but he never thought she would look this good, even pregnant.  
>"Clark! Get outta here before I get my hands on some kryptonite!" Lois screamed once more and was rewarded with Clark slamming the door behind him.<p>

Clark raced down the stairs and into the kitchen as fast as he could. He didn't want to know if Lois was bluffing or not.  
>"You alright Clark, you look like you've seen a ghost." Lana asked as she got up from her seat in the kitchen and handed Clark a coffee. Clark refused to say anything and instead took a large sip of his coffee.<br>"Get a long enough look smallville." Lois said bitterly as she walked down the stairs. She looked over at Lana and saw that she looked down right confused. Lois could have sworn that's he saw Clark blushing.  
>"It's not like that Lois." Said Clark desperately as he tried to defend himself.<br>"You didn't even get to see me at my best. No the one time you get a peak and I'm as large as a whale." She seethed and was deep down kinda sad that Clark would probably remember this about her.

"It really wasn't that bad. You looked pretty good for someone in your condition." Clark said, hoping she'd take it as a compliment. Cause in his book, she looked better than good. He didn't know why, but something about her being pregnant just made Lois all the more beautiful.  
>Lois smiled and rubbed her belly happily, though she had to remind herself that this was not her Clark, "I'll take that as a compliment smallville."<br>"What am I missing?" Lana asked taking a sip from her coffee.  
>"Nothing." Both Clark and Lois replied far too quickly, earning a disbelieving look from Lana. Feeling an awkward moment coming Lois cleared her throat and looked over at Clark.<br>"So smallville." Lois began, "Mind if we head on over to see ice daddy today?" She asked and noticed the way Clark looked at her."  
>"Inside joke." Lois continued, "Cause no offense, but the sooner I get home the better. This sailor is feeling kinda homesick."<p>

Clark looked over to Lana and she gave him a smile and slight shrug, her sign that she was okay with him skipping out on her.  
>"Okay if you'd like. Are you going to be right to travel?" He asked and saw Lois smile.<br>"Well it's not the mode of transportation I'm used to." She said referring to Clarks ability to fly, "But I think I can deal."  
>"Okay then. Let's go." Clark said and before Lana could even blink both Clark and Lois were gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Seconds later Lois was placed on the ground in the fortress.<br>"You alright Lo?" Clark asked and was surprised at the nickname he had just called her. _Lo? Why did I just call her Lo? And why is she looking sad all of a sudden?_  
>Lois felt her heart painfully constrict at the name that Clark would lovingly call her. Of course, there was no love behind it this time. Not yet anyway. But it still made Lois sad.<br>"Yeah. I'm fine, just kinda dizzy." She lied and walked away from Clark into the centre of the fortress.  
>"Jor-el? It's Lois Lane." Lois waited for a response and was frustrated when she received none.<br>"Jor-el! It's an emergency!" she shouted and looked around for some short of sign, "I know you can hear me Jor-el!" Lois yelled louder and was surprised when the fortress began to shake. "Well this is new!" Lois said and almost fell over, only to be caught by Clark.  
>Clark looked down at Lois and found himself staring into her eyes, for some reason he could see all the sadness behind them, <em>Why am I noticing all these little things about Lois all of a sudden, urgh this is just to much for one day.<em>

"Kal-el my son you have returned." Jor-el's voice boomed, making Lois jump slightly. Clark placed Lois back onto her feet and then spoke to Jor-el.  
>"Jor-el we need your help with something. Lois-"<br>"Is not of this time." Jor-el cut Clark off mid sentence and Clark nodded. "It is dangerous for her to be in this time Kal-el."  
>Lois thought about what Jor-el meant and decided to take charge. "Okay smallville, wait outside." She said and started to lead Clark out of the fortress.<br>"What? Lois what are you doing?" Clark asked both annoyed and surprised about being man handled out of his fortress.  
>Lois smiled at Clark's surprise and pushed harder, "Sorry smallville, but me and ice daddy have important matters to discuss, and I can't have you overhearing anything. So go wait outside and no super hearing okay? Lois barked, her tone dismissing all objections. Once Clark stopped fighting her and was waiting outside Lois moved back to the centre of the fortress, ready to get the answers she deserved.<p>

**So? What did you think, only way I'll know is if you review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back In Time**

**Hey all :) well here it is , the latest chapter. I tried so hard to get it to you as fast as I could, so I hope you like it! Enjoy! Also, please remember to read and review.**

"You are not the Lois Lane of this time." Jor-el spoke and Lois nodded.  
>"Jor-el, I am from 7 years into the future. I was thrown back into this time by a Kryptonian priestess called Lyana. I need you to tell me anything you know about her. Please Jor-el we need to get back to our own time." Lois answered and prayed that Jor-el would know something about her fiancée's crazy stalker.<br>"You are with Child." Jor-el answered, not as a question but as a statement.  
>"Yes I am. Jor-el the baby that I have growing inside me is half kryptonian. Clark is the father."<br>"The child may be Kal-el's, but the child will not possess the Kryptonian traits."  
>Lois had gotten the answer she expected out of Jor-el, that a human and a Kryptonian could not produce a child. <em>Shocker.<em> Lois thought, but decided to move on.

"Jor-el, the woman who sent me back here was called Lyana, she kept going on about how she was a priestess and that she and Clark were the keys to rebuilding the Kryptonian race. I need to know if you know a way to send me back home-back to my Clark." Jor-el made no comment which made Lois nervous and as the seconds went by It only intensified.  
>"She is right."<br>Lois was crushed by Jor-el's eventual response. How could he possibly agree with that irrational woman.  
>"Lyana and Clark are the key to the survival of the Kryptonian race."<br>"You're race will live on through my and Clark's child, which is half Kryptonian! Whether you want to believe it or not." Lois said angrily as she defended herself and her baby. "Clark would never agree to what Lyana is suggesting!"

"No he would not. That is why Lyana mission is pointless. As you said, Kal-el would never agree to it, espiacally while you are with his child."  
>Lois was not expecting that. She was ready to go another few rounds with him. "then why did you say she was right?"<br>"Kal-el and her are the only pure blood Kryptonian left that are not related. Together they would produce an heir that would help start the rebuilding of our race. However, Lyana has clearly become obsessed and that has clouded her judgement."  
>Lois agreed with what Jor-el said, obsession could tear a person apart, she'd seen it first hand.<br>"So is there anyway you can send me home? " She asked hopefully.  
>"The magic that Lyana used to send you here is beyond my control. The ancient magic that she uses come from a religion that was studied by few. Only she can send you back."<p>

That was not the answer Lois wanted to hear. Naively she thought that a trip to Jor-el would fix everything. That they would talk and he would use his powers to send her back and her and Clark would live happily ever after.  
>"Please there has to be something you can do? Anything?" Lois begged becoming desperate. "A way to talk to Clark at least?"<br>"I am sorry Lois. I cannot provide the help that you seek. You getting back to your own time will rely solely on The Kal-el of your time and his abilities." Jor-el said calmly.  
>Lois nodded sadly and prayed that Clark was making more headway then her.<br>"Is that all Lois?"  
>"Can you do me one more thing?" Lois asked, taking advantage of this opportunity. "Whether you believe me or not about the baby, I can't go to the doctors for obvious reasons, so can you please use your fortress to make sure the babies healthy?"<p>

There was silence. Lois began to wonder if maybe Jor-el had gone already, however the fortress began to make a quite humming noise and as quickly as it started it had finished.  
>"Your's and Kal-el's child is healthy." Jor-el informed Lois, who suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted.<br>"You're sure?" Lois asked, double checking her facts.  
>"I don't make mistakes." Jor-el answered and Lois decided to leave it at that. Just as she was walking out of the fortress she heard Jor-el and turned back.<br>"Lois, don't lose hope. While I may not know the origins behind Lyana, the Jor-el of your time may know more due to events that have passed. Kal-el will get you back."  
>Lois smiled and thank Jor-el and then walked over to where Clark was standing.<p>

"Did you listen in smallville?" Lois asked playfully.  
>"No," Clark answered quickly, truth be told he been dying to take a listen and find out who the father of Lois's child was, it was driving him nuts. But he knew what knowing might do, and there was no way he was going to risk it. "Did you find out anything about this Lyana?"<br>Losi smiled sadly and moved Closer to Clark, "No. But I'm not giving up. He'll find a way to bring me home I just know it." Lois said and Clark wondered who she was trying to convince, herself or him.  
>"Well," Clark said scopping Lois up into his arms, "If he's as wonderful as you say he is I'm sure he will."<p>

**Present Time**

Clark hadn't slept for two days now. Not that he wanted to, his dreams where always of Lois. Sometimes they were so real he forgot that anything had changed. He expected to walk downstairs and see Lois stuffing her face in the kitchen or singing to her stomach.  
>"You need to sleep Clark." Chloe said as she poured herself another cup of coffee. "You're running on pure caffeine at the moment."<br>Clark sighed and pushed the old Kyrptonian book away. "I feel guilty when I sleep Chloe. Every moment I spend sleeping Lois is stuck…wherever!" he said angrily.  
>Chloe had become used to Clarks outburst, and she didn't blame him. If she were in his position she would be doing the same thing.<br>"Lois wouldn't want you to kill yourself Clark." Oliver interjected, walking in the door carrying food. "I know it's hard, but even if it's like for 30 minutes, just get some sleep."

Clark was about to protest when he thought about what Oliver had said. If Lois was here right now she would be kicking his ass. Yelling at him for not taking care of himself. Sighing, Clark stood up and began to walk up stairs to his and Lois bedroom.  
>Chloe looked over at Oliver, "I've been trying all day to get him to sleep and you say one thing and he goes. God I love you." She said and walked over and took some food off him.<br>"What can I say? I'm a genius." Oliver smiled and then walked over to the couch where Chloe was sitting. "Found anything?"  
>Chloe gestured at the dozens of old books that were lying in front of her, "Nothing much in human textbooks, a few things but not enough to go on. The good stuffs in these."<p>

Oliver picked up a musty old book. "Kryptonian?"  
>Chloe nodded, Clark found it in with all his Kryptonian stuff, there's some reference to the old religion, but Clark can't read the language. He's going to have to take it to Jor-el."<br>"I hope it's something, I really do." Oliver said hopeful. The two sat together in silence, reading through the old and new textbooks. Each one hoping that they would find the information that brings Lois back home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Back In Time  
>Chapter 13.<strong>

**Hellllooo everyone, I'm back! I'm so sorry about the time it's taken to get this chapter up :( really I am, I've just had so much going on in the past few months that I haven't even wanted or had the time to write, but I won't bore you with all the gory details. I just wanted to give a HUGH thank you to everyone who continued to review and follow this story despite my absence, you all know who you are ;) Sorry about the many typo's and mistakes that are in this chapter, I haven't even proof read it, I just wrote it and wanted to get it up as soon as possible. I hope you all enjoy it and don't completely hate me! ENJOY!**

Lois had slept better that night. She was not interrupted by dreams, good or bad and managed to sleep right through til 9 o'clock. After lying in bed for awhile Lois ventured downstairs to get something to eat, _I hope Clark made pancakes or something. Wait..Clark only makes pancakes for Lana, and she's not here. Okay, that's ideas out._ Lois thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen. Finding what she could in the kitchen Lois started to cook up some eggs. She had been here three days now and the her of this time would be arriving home very soon.  
>"Don't stress yourself out Lo, just try and keep a level head."<br>With her back to the door, Lois didn't see the person who just walked into the house, assuming it was Clark Lois turned around to give him a hard time, only to find Oliver standing in front of her.

"Hey legs, what's…." Oliver didn't finish the rest of his sentence due to the fact that he was staring at a heavily pregnant Lois. Lois dropped the egg flip she was holding and looked like a deer in the headlights. She had not expected this, and from the look on Oliver's face he hadn't been told about her arrival.  
>"Ollie, uh..umm…I can explain." Lois said and then realised how stupid that sounded. Oliver was still looking at her like she was an alien.<br>"Lois, why are you pregnant?" Oliver asked plainly, "Cause last time I saw you, you were…not pregnant- or fat? You weren't fat either."  
><em>Shit!<em> Lois thought to herself as she stared into the eyes of a clearly confused Oliver. This was just the thing she was hoping to avoid . _Damn smallville, why the hell couldn't you have told him sooner!_

"Well, you see the thing is..Clark was really surposed to explain this to you." Lois mumbled as she took the eggs off the stove and walked over to Oliver. "And I'm NOT fat!"  
>"Clark? He's the cause of this?" Olive said bluntly, getting more confused by the second. "Lois, I know Smallville is a weird place, but <em>this<em> this is just too weird. Wait, is, is he the father?"  
>Lois was shocked by Oliver question and did the best not to smile, "What? Smallville, get real Ollie!" It wasn't a lie, not really, seeing as the Clark Oliver was referring to was not her Clark.<br>"Listen Ollie, you've kinda stepped into the twilight zone with what I'm about to tell you, so I suggest you sit down.

"Wow."  
>"Yep." Lois nodded in agreement. "Can't get much more crazy then that can it."<br>"So this whole mess came about because some physco has stalker tendencies towards your fiancée?" Oliver asked surprised that someone would go to that much trouble.  
>"Really?" Lois asked stupidly, "That's the thing that surprises you the most? Not the time travelling?" <em>Men. <em> Lois thought to herself.  
>Oliver did his best to smile. "Sorry Lois, but I guess I'm just trying to get my head around the fact that you're, well pregnant."<br>"Is it really that hard to believe?" Lois asked, her voice holding a note of annoyance.  
>Oliver held up his hands in defencse, "No, no. I was just meaning cause , you know, you're you and…god I'm not explainging this right am i?"<br>Lois laughed and for the first time since she landed back in what she had dubbed 'BC', Before Clark, she felt like her old self. "You could just say that you're happy for me." She replied.

'Yeah." Oliver agreed. "That would have worked fine. Anyway what's going to happen when the you of this time comes home? Don't you think she'll be alittle surprised to find herself looking at a pregnant version of herself?"  
>"I'll hazard a guess that it won't go down to well." Lois answered, "Anyway hopefully I'll be gone by the end of the week. I have a team of the very best working on it." She winked and Lois laughed.<p>

Clark heard the sound of Lois laughing as he approached the front door of his house and couldn't help but smile at the sincerity of Lois's laugh. It sounded fresh and full of life, just like the Lois of his time would so often do. It was then that he heard another laugh that he knew too well, Olivers. _Crap! What the hell did Lois tell Oliver? _Clark thought as he opened the door awaiting the tidel wave of questions that were sure to come, but as he opened the door he was surprised to see Oliver resting his hands on Lois's stomach. _Guess Lois clued him in.  
>"<em>Hey guys." Clark said alittle awkwardly as he walked into the house. "Guess the cats out of the bag."  
>Oliver got up off the couch where he and Lois were sitting and walked over to his friend. "How you ever intended to keep the cat in the bag I'll never know. But anyway stranger things have happened in Smallville I surpose."<br>Clark nodded in response and looked over at Lois who was rubbing her stomach and staring out into space.  
>"Something the matter Lois?" Clark asked as he went over to sit by her side.<p>

"I want to go se Jor-el again." She answered after a long pause. Clark went to interrupt but Lois kept talking. "I know that you're going to say it's pointless, but there's something else I want to ask him. I feel like I need to be there tonight." Lois finished. Since she woke up this morning she'd had the strangest feeling that she should return to the fortress tonight. She just prayed that this feeling she had would pay off.  
>Clark thought about what Lois had just told him and couldn't figure out why she would want to go see Jor-el again. Last time they went she came away feeling more depressed then ever. But for some reason he didn't want to say no to her.<br>"Okay, we'll go back later. I just hope Jor-el can give you the answers you want this time." He said.  
>"Me too." Lois agreed."<p>

**Present Time:**

Clark awoke to the sun shinning through his window, he could tell already that it was a beautiful day outside but he didn't care, and he suspected that he wouldn't start to until the love of his life was lying next to him again. Sighing Clark dragged himself out of bed and walked down stairs to make himself a cup of coffee. Usually around this time of the morning Lois would be running around the house screaming that they were running late for work and Perry was going to kill them. Clark smiled fondly at the memory, however at the moment it was just him walking around the house. He'd called Perry that he or Lois would not be coming into work for awhile cause of Lois's health, so at least he didn't have to worry about work. As for his other job Oliver, Bart and his other friends were taking care of any crisis that appeared. This meant that his full attention could be focused on getting Lois back in his arms.

Walking into the kitchen he saw Chloe already awake and making a fresh pot of coffee.  
>"Morning Chloe." Clark said half hearted as he walked past her and poured himself a cup.<br>"Morning Clark. How'd you sleep?" Chloe asked although she already knew the answer.  
>She heard Clark mumble something incoherent and decided to leave it for now. She wanted more then anything to be there for Clark, but she knew she could help him more by spending her time trying to find a way to bring her cousin home.<br>"Hey Chloe." Clark said, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
>"Yeah Clark?"<br>"I think I'm going to head back to the fortress today." He said, having a strong feeling that something was going to happen at the fortress tonight.  
>"Why? Do you think Jor-el has found something?" She asked, placing down her coffee and going to look Clark in the eyes.<br>"I dunno Chloe. I just feel like I have to be there this evening for some reason." He explained, not fully understanding why himself.

Chloe nodded, "If that's what you think is best. This feeling that you've got though, is it good or bad?"  
>Clark thought about his answer and decided that it wasn't a bad feeling, but he still couldn't place it. "Guess we'll find out." He answered.<p>

Later that evening Clark arrived at the fortress, not entirely sure what to expect. Everything seemed the same as the last time he was here and he couldn't sense anything astray.  
>"Kal-el my son, you have returned."<br>Clark nodded at the familiar voice, "Yes I have. I had a feeling that I should be here tonight." He answered truthfully. "Why should I be here Jor-el? Have you found something on Lyana?"  
>"I am sorry my son, I have not as of yet." Jor-el answered.<br>Clark hung his head and wanted to scream, why was he here then?

"I have focused my resources on finding a way of communication between you and Lois." Jor-el continued as if he had heard his sons thoughts.  
>Clark's head shot up at the news, almost not believing it. "You can do that? How?"<br>"I do not have the ablity to send you back in time as Lyana can Kal-el, however I can allow you to communicate with Lois through another channel, one that relies only on sound." Jor-el explained.  
>"I'll be able to hear Lois, but no see her you. Is that what you're saying?" Clark questioned.<br>"Yes my son."  
>"Why did you not tell me about this sooner?" Clark asked slightly angry at his father.<br>"Doing so requires a large amount of energy which shall leave me drained for a number of days. It seemed better to search for information on Lyana before doing so." Jor-el explained.

"When will I be able to talk to Lois?" Clark asked desperate to hear Lois's voice again and have her tell him that she and the baby are both alright.  
>"When she arrives in the fortress also. You will have to wait until she does so."<br>Clark was about to ask how she would know that she was suppose to when he thought about the feeling he'd had all morning. "That feeling was you? You let me know to come here. Does Lois also know?"  
>"Lois carries your child within her Kal-el. By extension she is also connected to me for being bound to you." Jor-el answered.<br>Clark was about to question the statement further when another voice replaced Jor-el one that he had been dying to hear for the past two days.  
>"Hello Clark?"<p>

**To be continued :)**


End file.
